videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
MK vs. Sony Universe: Cole MacGrath
Kostume 1: His appearance from InFamous 2 * Kostume 2: His appearance from InFamous (y'know with the yellow leather jacket) * Kosplay 1: Starkiller from Star Wars: The Force Unleashed * Kosplay 2: Jack Frost from Rise Of The Guardians Bio Cole MacGrath went from once being a simple bike messenger to the saviour of Empire City. Given powers from an exploding Ray Sphere, Cole has the ability to store, control, and unleash electricity in a variety of powerful ways. The electricity running through his body gives Cole enhanced strength, agility, durability and reflexes as well as a fast healing factor. On the path of good, Cole sacrificed himself to defeat a Conduit known as the Beast, seemingly destroying all known Conduits while subsequently saving mankind from a deadly plague. Gameplay Character Trait Lightning Storm: Cole calls a lightning storm, dealing a large amount of damage to the opponent. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Lightning Bolt: Cole fires a bolt of electricity at his opponent. * Alpha Blast: Cole shoots forward a wall of electromagnetic energy at the opponent, blasting them across the screen. * Shock Grenade: Cole throws a small sphere of electricity, which explodes a couple of seconds later. (If it hits the opponent directly, it will stick to them and it will cause them flying once it explodes) * Thunder Drop: Cole charges up and hits the ground, causing electricity to fly around in arcs. (can only be done in air) * Shockwave: Cole fires off a Shockwave that knocks the opponent away from him. * Static Thrusters: Cole charges his hands with electromagnetic energy that allows him to float himself in the air for a limited time. (Can be connected with Thunder Drop move above) Parkour Master Adds moves based on electricity. He has a electricity around him. * Lightning Tether: Cole creates an electric tether towards his opponent, and if it connects, Cole reels towards his opponent and stops. * Megawatt Hammer: Cole focuses his energy into a single mass, and launches it at his opponent, creating an explosion on impact. * Polarity Wall: Cole creates a small electromagnetic field that blocks projectiles. Infamous Hero Adds more moves. He has Gigawatt Blades on his hands. * Induction Grind: Cole slides through the ground with electricity emitting on the ground. During this state, can attack depending on which button pressed: ** Gigawatt Blades Combo: During the Grind, Cole does a spinning inward slash with his Amp, and if it hits, finishes with an uppercut. ** Leaping Shoulder Tackle: During the Grind, Cole rises upwards with a shoulder attack. * Bio-Leech: Cole grabs the opponent and leechs neuro-electricity off of them, draining their health. * Arc Restraint: Cole sticks the opponent by creating bonds of electricity on their wrists and ankles to the ground for a free hit. Patron Saint of New Marais Adds ice-based moves. He has a icy aura around his hands. * Ice Spike: Cole creates a spike of ice that knock the opponent. Has Close, Mid and Far variations. * Ice Grenade: Cole throws a small sphere of ice, which explodes seconds later and freezes the opponent. * Icy Drop: Cole jumps into the air, charges up and hits the ground, causing spikes of ice to shoot out of the ground. X-Ray Move * The Electric Man: Cole would emit a radial blast of lightning around him as he floated in the air temporarily. As they're stunned, he will slam his amp against the back of their neck cracking it. Then he will sweep his opponent's legs from underneath them and force them to slam into the floor on the back of their head, fracturing it. He would then jump up and double foot stomp them in the ribs, cracking them before rolling off. Super Move * No One is Stronger Than Me: Cole grapples the opponent with a Lightning Tether and drains health with Bio-Leech before throwing them to the ground. He then ties them to the ground with Arc Restraint and calls a Lightning Storm to strike the opponent. He ends the attack by absorbing the electricity surging through their body. Finishing Moves Fatalities * The Executioner: Cole kicks the opponent in the stomach and they fall onto the ground. He then locks his opponent on the floor using his Arc Restraint, and shoots them in the head with a large blast of electricity, causing his/her head to explode into chunks. * Ionic Tornado: Cole creates a tornado that scoops up the opponent and then he calls down a huge blast of lightning form above, striking the tornado and making the opponent explode with their severed pieces flying everywhere. X-Ality * Infamous Kill: Cole starts by grabbing hold of his opponent and electrocutes them, showing the skeleton of his/her body. As the opponent sways around in place, Cole freezes his fists and brings both of them crashing into his opponent's skull, breaking not only the skull, but also the brain as well. As his opponent hits the ground, Cole jumps up into the air with fiery wings made of napalm and slams down on the opponent's chest, breaking his/her rib cage, with the lungs and heart exploding from the impact. Brutalities Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Death by Puddle: A puddle appears out of nowhere and Cole shoves his face into it, electrocuting himself for 3 seconds and then Cole's head is now rendered into a dry skull. Cole's skull gets shattered after he falls down to the ground. RAMtalities Meltalities Summon-Cross Criticalities Devastators Sequences Battle Intro Cole lands down onto the battlefield with an electric explosion while holding his Arc Restraint. He then puts his arc away, charges himself up with electricity and then says "Alright, let's do this!" Victory Pose Cole says to his defeated opponent, "If you learn how to fight, Cole me!" And then he jumps out of the battlefield. Rival '''Name: '''Sub-Zero Due to the fact that they both manipulate ice and everything. Category:MK vs. Sony